


we'll make it through together

by thearkofdawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Found Family, Gen, Post-Time Skip, kinda after their A support? but i also kinda changed it, mostly dorothea-centric, no specific route they're just together, slight angst, you are not immune to my familial agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkofdawn/pseuds/thearkofdawn
Summary: Dorothea and Caspar have grown incredibly close. So much so that they consider each other family.The war rages on and they have no choice but to fight. But when they aren't fighting, it's so easy to forget about the war and just be comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Caspar von Bergliez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	we'll make it through together

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a good summary fdklsgjdslj but anyway!! I love their supports so much and I'm sad that there isn't a lot of content with them. this is just me feeding myself
> 
> stan these siblings

There’s hardly ever a moment to rest in war. Anxiety weighs heavily on the soldiers, yet somehow they manage. They train and train so that they aren’t the next to fall. Some try to calm their nerves through meals and tea. Some garden, some fish. Some are just exhausted.

Dorothea’s no different. She never had a taste for war, but she couldn’t avoid any of it. And so she fights. Always hoping for it to end. At least she had close allies. She’ll take what solace she can get. But there was always a fear of losing them as well.

Caspar is one of the allies that Dorothea had grown close to. So much so they consider each other family. They promised each other they’d work hard for their goals, but there are a lot of times Dorothea doesn’t feel like working towards her goal.

“Join me for tea,” she says, interrupting Caspar who was on his way to the training grounds.

“No date today? Or was the guy just a big bore that you didn’t want to be around him?” he responds nonchalantly.

“Nothing of the sort. I just saw you nearby and thought I might ask.” To be honest, she was feeling a bit lonesome and was hoping to convince someone to spend time with her.

Caspar looks conflicted. “I have training to do.”

“You train every day. Would it hurt to spend a little time with me?” she pouts.

“...Fine. I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

* * *

Being with Caspar always felt comfortable. No image to maintain. No expectations to be upheld. They always confided in each other about their problems. Continuously encouraged each other. Teasing each other. They’d talk about their days. All the boring stories. All the exciting stories. Maybe go shopping in the marketplace together. Walking, gardening, fishing, eating -- all sorts of things they did together.

“What do you plan on doing after the war?” Dorothea asks one day. She has her guesses and she feels like they’ve already talked about this before, but she’s curious.

Caspar gives her a puzzled look. They’ve definitely talked about this before, he thinks. “Well, I’m thinking of doing some travelling. I’ll still be fighting, but I think it would be nice to see the world when I’m not in the middle of a war. But you know, vanquishing evil across the world does sound pretty good to me,” he laughs. “And you?”

“I...I suppose I haven’t really thought about it too much,” she finds herself saying. “I suppose I could return to the opera scene once this is all over.” She really wanted it to be over already.

“...What about your goals?”

“Hm?”

“Y’know, to find the perfect partner?”

“Oh...right…” She forgot again. “There’s that too.”

“How ‘bout this, why not travel with me afterwards? Of course, if you want to stay and do opera shows, I won’t stop you. But if you’re travelling, you could find the partner you’ve been looking for! And as your brother, I have to make sure they’re right for you!”

They laugh.

Sometimes it was like there wasn’t a war going on in the background. And that makes the thought of him dying all the more frightening to her.

* * *

Caspar is by no means a terrible fighter. He’s just incredibly eager and almost always comes alarmingly close to death.

“Caspar, sometimes you stress me out.”

Caspar’s in the nursing office yet again. “Relax. I know my way around fights.”

“Do you? Caspar, there might not be someone there to save you next time.” Her tone is light, but she’s very serious.

“I know,” he says quietly. “But that’s why I have to keep training. Trying new strategies so I can protect everyone and become a better fighter.”

Dorothea stays silent. She understands, but his words don’t ease her fears. How much longer will this awful war be? How many more lives will be injured or lost? Her mind and her chest are heavy, but she’s also so…

So…

Tired.

Damn this war.

* * *

Dorothea’s fears almost became a reality.

The moment she hears Caspar’s painful cry, she panics. Her breathing heavy, her eyes endlessly scanning the battlefield, her mind going wild and blank at the same time. She catches the moment he falls.

She cries. Loudly.

Her body moves on its own. Running to where Caspar fell, avoiding any soldier in her way.

_Please don’t._

_Goddess please don’t._

_Please don’t take him away from me._

She finally reaches him. He’s severely wounded. Her eyes scanned the battlefield once more, trying to find someplace safe for the two of them. She takes his arm and has him lean on her, not caring how much of his blood is getting on her and carrying him behind some rocks and trees.

“Caspar? Caspar! Caspar, stay with me. Please.” She’s shaking him, trying to get his eyes to open. He’s barely breathing. She cursed herself for not training in faith as much. Her healing is weak, but she tries to heal him anyway. She doesn’t know how much it helped. No other healer seems to be nearby, but she cries for help anyway.

“...Doro...thea…”

She’s a mess right now. “Help is on the way right now. Help is on the way right now.” It sounds more like she’s chanting it so that her wish would come true. She’s not one for praying, but she prays hard.

She can only hear the sounds of iron and steel clashing with each other.

* * *

Caspar finds himself staring at the ceiling in the nursing office. He feels awful and vaguely remembers what happened. He feels bandages wrapped around his head, arms, and chest. How long has he been unconscious? He wonders. He stops staring at the ceiling and looks around the room. There are a lot of other patients besides him. But the patients aren’t what stands out to him the most. It’s Dorothea asleep on his bed. She’s sitting on a chair, but her arms and head are on the bed.

_Oh that is not good for her back._

Her hair is an absolute mess and Caspar can see the bags under her eyes. Her nose also appears red. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. He considers waking her up so she could sleep in a more comfortable position, but Dorothea wakes up herself instead.

Her eyes widened. “Cas..par..” her voice is raspy.

“Mornin’.”

She looks at him with disbelief and lets out a laugh. “You’re unconscious for three days and the first thing you say is ‘Morning’?”

“...heh...”

They stay silent for a moment.

“...I’m...so grateful that you’re alive…”

“...Yeah...me too...and you as well.” Caspar decided that it wasn’t a good time to make a joke. He tears up the moment he sees Dorothea crying. “To be honest, I was afraid. That I might’ve died all because I was weak and made a stupid mistake. But I’m glad that you found me.”

He grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. “Thanks Dorothea.”

She squeezes back. “Of course. You’re my brother. I couldn’t bear to lose you.” She smiles.

“I’m lucky to have a sister as great as you,” he laughs. “I-I couldn’t bear to lose you either.”

It dawns on him that he’s lucky to be alive. He thinks about those who lost their lives in the war and frowns. Dorothea knows what he’s thinking and only gives him an exhausting, but reassuring smile. He invites her on his bed so that she’s more comfortable. They stare at the ceiling together.

“You never answered my travelling proposition that day.” Caspar starts.

“I think I’d like that a lot. Maybe not finding the perfect partner, but travelling sounds nice.” Dorothea answers.

“You’re giving up on your dreams?”

“It stopped being my dream a long time ago. With the war going on, my only focus was surviving. And you know, I don’t really think I need a partner to live a good life. I’ll be with you and that already sounds like a good life to me.”

Caspar doesn’t know what to say.

“I just wish the war would end already,” she turns to Caspar. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

Caspar grins at her. “You have to stay alive too. Who knows what I would do if something happened to you.”

“We’ll make it through together. That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> their ending doesn't specifically say they married so I'm running with it and saying it's platonic.  
> and they were housemates! (oh my god they were housemates)
> 
> also fun fact: i was playing crimson flower and 
> 
> (spoilers)
> 
> when randolph died and I explored the monastery, I talked to dorothea and she was really sad about it and me, pretending she and caspar were actual siblings was just. Ah. your uncle........... but ALSO  
> for doro points, byleth says "we'll make it through together" and I was just. Wait a minute. that's the title of my fic. omg. game How Did You Know JDKLGJKLGJSLJ
> 
> (end of spoilers)
> 
> but anyway thank you so much for reading! I may not be able to respond but comments (and kudos) are appreciated!!


End file.
